HTTYD Story
by DeathByQwerty
Summary: This story takes place after the second How To Train Your Dragon movie, where Hiccup and Astrid do eventually end up married. But strange events, and the doings of a traitor have set that event aside for them. When they both end up kidnapped and the news spreads, pure chaos breaks out on the island of Berk. Taken far away from Berk, they'll have to find their way back home to Berk.
1. Chapter 1

How to train your dragon

story

Hiccup woke early one morning and noticed someone asleep next to him, he rolled over to see who it was. Ruffnut curled up asleep right against him, he sat up screaming and looked around. Astrid sat there staring at him confused, relieved Hiccup let out a sigh and laid back down. Astrid nudged Hiccup's arm, "you okay Hiccup?" Hiccup seemed to be acting uncomfortable, "Yeah, it was just a nightmare." Astrid snuggled against hiccup, "Wanna talk about it?" hiccup shrugged. "Oh come on Hiccup it can't be that bad." finally he gave in, "I woke up in the morning and rolled over to see-" he shuddered as he thought about it, "Ruffnut curled up asleep right against me." Hiccup gagged as he finished. Astrid reacted in disgust, "Okay that's worse than I thought, but you wouldn't leave me for Ruffnut would you Hiccup?" Hiccup looked at Astrid and shook his head, "You're the only girl for me Astrid." Astrid blushing turned quickly trying to hide it, but wasn't quick enough to avoid Hiccup seeing. Hiccup kissed her cheek, "Let's go for a ride before my mom gets here and makes me work." They both got their riding clothes and snuck out the back of Hiccup's house, Hiccup saddled up Toothless while Astrid ran to get Stormfly. Shortly after leaving Hiccup's mom showed up looking for Hiccup, she saw a note on the door and knew what was up. -The note-

"Went riding, be back soon

-Hiccup"

When they returned Hiccup's mom wasn't too happy about him just up and leaving like he did, and she would be sure he got the message. When Hiccup ran into his mom he could tell right away that she wasn't happy at all, "Hiccup! You need to stop running off like that, you know Berk needs you. If you can't step up and take responsibility I will get a new chief voted in." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he went to put Toothless at home, when he finally got around to starting his chief duties he was too busy to stop and hang out with Astrid. Which didn't go too well with Astrid, so by the time Hiccup had free time to spend with Astrid she didn't care and was off doing who knows what with Snotlout and the twins.

When Astrid finally got to Hiccup's house Hiccup was already in bed asleep, the next morning when Astrid came by there was a note on Hiccup's door.

"Gone for a few days, be back soon.

-Hiccup."

Astrid threw the note down and went looking for Hiccup's mom, when Astrid found her Valka was doing jobs that the chief would be doing, "Do you know where Hiccup is?" Valka turned around, "He went with Eret to some island looking for something, didn't he tell you?" Astrid couldn't understand why Hiccup told his mom but not her, "No, he didn't." with that she turned around and stormed off. She went back to Hiccup's house and took something that smelled like him back to her place, she saddled up Stormfly and took off in search of Hiccup.

At sea.

"So Hiccup, where exactly are we going? And how come you didn't bring Astrid this time? She usually goes everywhere you go." Hiccup was muttering as he was looking for something, "I don't know, I was busy all day yesterday and couldn't tell her. So by the time it was time to head out I hadn't gotten to tell her, I left a note so maybe she'll try to meet up with us." Eret laughed sarcastically as he looked up, "Sooner than you think." He pointed up and Hiccup followed his hand to where he was pointing, "Well that didn't take long." just then Astrid landed on the deck and didn't look very happy at all. "Hiccup why didn't you tell me about this?! You know I like to join you on these trips!" he fell backwards as she yelled in his face, she wasn't even giving Hiccup time to speak, "I mean how could you!?" when Hiccup finally got a chance to speak he was almost too afraid to. "I tried to tell you, but when I had free time you were off with Snotlout and the twins. I would have told you Astrid, honest." She helped Hiccup up to his feet and seemed to feel bad about blowing her top, "Sorry Hiccup, I didn't know." Hiccup saw the island he was looking for, "There it is Eret."

A few days later...

With Hiccup back on Berk life continued normally for a few days, a few routine fixes, a couple of problems solved, and few disputes eased. After a long day of work Hiccup was relaxing down at the beach when Astrid showed up, "Hiccup how long you gonna be here? I'm heading to the great hall for some goofing off, and food, with the others." Hiccup shrugged, "Not in the mood, but if you want you can come by my house for dinner tonight." Astrid nodded as she flew off. When Astrid didn't show up when she normally did when stopping by Hiccup's house he didn't know what was up, he thought maybe she forgot and stayed out longer goofing off with the others. But when sunset came and passed Hiccup started to get a little worried, so he went out looking for Astrid and the others. When he checked at the twins house the twins were home but Astrid wasn't there, he also checked at Fishlegs and Astrid wasn't there either. But Fishlegs was of some help to Hiccup, "Last I knew Astrid had to help Snotlout fix something on his saddle, try checking at his place." so Hiccup set off towards Snotlout's house, halfway to Snotlout's he ran into Snotlout sitting under a tree, "Snotlout, have you seen Astrid anywhere?" Snotlout jumped up and laughed nervously, "Ummm not recently." Hiccup didn't seem to believe Snotlout, "Where were you last time you saw her?" Snotlout looked like he was panicking, "Well after she had helped me fix my saddle I had flown off, that was probably the last time I saw her." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Probably? What do you mean probably?" Snotlout laughed nervously again, "Nothing! Ummm. Coming dad!" Snotlout ran off to 'see his dad', but that's not what Hiccup thought at all.

It was now pitch black outside besides a torch here and there, Hiccup had been out looking for Astrid non stop finally he decided to give up and go see what Gobber was up to, when Hiccup got to Gobber's house Gobber was doing nothing. As Hiccup was sitting there listening to Gobber talk about some new blacksmith technique Gobber noticed how spaced out Hiccup seemed to be, "Something wrong Hiccup?" Hiccup looked at the door, "I can't find Astrid, you haven't seen her have you Gobber?" Gobber was preparing himself some food, "Not for quite some time Hiccup, why? Do you think something is wrong?" Hiccup had started pacing, "It's hard to say Gobber, but I hope not. I mean she could be out flying, for as long as this I wouldn't know why. It's probably what she's out doing because I haven't seen Stormfly for awhile either." Right when he mentioned that he heard a dragon roar from outside, he rushed outside to see what dragon it was. When he got outside he saw Stormfly acting rather odd, "Gobber something is not right." Hiccup climber onto Stormfly and whispered something into her ear, Stormfly took off instantly. After flying for a little while Stormfly landed by the old well and started scratching at it and Hiccup took a look down it, "Astrid are you down there?" When he didn't here anything he shrugged and started to climb back onto Stormfly, just then he heard a slight tapping noise coming from inside the well. Hiccup went looking for some rope so he could climb down into the well, eventually he found a coil of rope over by a storage shed, "That'll work nicely." he headed back over to the well and tied the rope to Stormfly's leg, "Stormfly, stay." as he started going deeper into the well he could hear the tapping getting louder. When he reached the bottom what he saw shocked him, Astrid was laying there nearly unconscious and looked badly bruised and beaten. Hiccup untied the rope from his waist and tapped Astrid lightly on the shoulder, her head whipped around quickly and a look of fear was on her face. She realized it was Hiccup and sat up and leaned against him, Astrid started to cry realizing that she couldn't be done any harm now. Hiccup tied the rope around Astrid's waist grabbed the rope and gave a whistle, slowly they started getting pulled to the top. Once they reached the top Hiccup climbed up out and pulled Astrid out, he untied the rope and carried Astrid over to Stormfly. Stormfly bent down enough for Hiccup to climb on without putting Astrid down, before heading to his house Hiccup stopped by Gobber's house, "Gobber I need you to get Gothi and my Mom and bring them to my house." Gobber didn't question why Hiccup asked for them, he just took off as fast as a man with a peg leg could go. Once Hiccup got to his house he carried Astrid (Who was unconscious at this point.) upstairs to his bed, when Gobber finally got there with Hiccup's Mom and Gothi Hiccup was really worried. "Gobber could you have gone any slower?" Gobber rolled his eyes and pointed to his peg leg, Hiccup's Mom was surprised at how Hiccup was acting. "Hiccup relax, whatever is wrong can't be that bad." Hiccup led his Mom and Gothi upstairs to the bedroom, "I don't know exactly what's wrong, or how bad it could be." Astrid was laying there in bed barely moving or breathing, "Gothi and I will figure it out Hiccup, just go try to get some rest." Hiccup was just about out of the room when Astrid spoke, "Don't go Hiccup." he stopped in the doorway and walked back into the room. He took a seat beside Astrid and smiled at her, Hiccup flinched as Astrid reached out her hand. Hiccup opened his eyes when he felt his hand get grabbed.

After around half an hour Hiccup's mom finally knew what was wrong with Astrid, "Well Hiccup, her left leg is broken, and her right arm is badly bruised up. Although there is something else, not wrong, but I think it'd be better if Astrid told you herself." With that Hiccup's mom got up and motioned to Gothi and they both walked out of the room, "Astrid what is she talking about?" Astrid laughed nervously, "Well-" she kept hesitating, "I'm um-" Hiccup stood up stretched and starting walking around, "Come on Astrid, out with it." Astrid sighed and finally said it, "Hiccup, I'm pregnant."

Hiccup missed the chair he was about to sit in and thumped to the floor. Hiccup jumped up surprised but smiling, "That's-That's great!" His smile grew bigger as he sat down beside Astrid, "How long have you known Astrid?" ,, "A little over a week." ,, "How come you didn't tell me sooner?" ,, "I've tried Hiccup, you were always too busy to listen, or never around to talk to." Hiccup hung his head remembering how busy he'd been lately, "Hiccup don't look so down, you know now. That and in a few months you're going to be father.",, "Astrid I don't know how to be a father, I'm gonna be terrible at it." ,, "Hiccup I'm sure it's not that hard at all." Hiccup was half asleep as he shrugged, "Hiccup how long were you out looking for me?" in a very faint voice Hiccup answered, "Many, many hours." after answering Hiccup had fallen asleep, so Astrid just lay there thinking.

When the sun shone through the window Astrid realized she had been awake all night, so she laid down and tried to fall asleep before Hiccup woke up. But a loud thud from outside ruined her chance of doing that, Hiccup sat up quickly, "What in the world was that?!" he climbed out of bed and ran outside to find out what had happened. By the time Hiccup got back Astrid had fallen asleep, not realizing Astrid had only just fallen asleep Hiccup shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. Astrid simply shrugged Hiccup's arm away rolled over and kept sleeping, so Hiccup headed back outside to deal with what happened. Hiccup was off trying to deal with the damage done to the great hall from a student dragon rider, while Astrid was off sleeping the day away. Hiccup checked on her now and then, but she was always asleep when he'd checked in. Although the one time he checked on her she seemed uneasy in her sleep, so he stood there watching for her to see why. When all of the sudden Astrid sat up screaming with tears rolling down her cheeks, Hiccup was quick to move to Astrid's side to comfort her.

^^^Astrid's Nightmare^^^

It was late on a cold winter night, Astrid was sitting outside waiting for Hiccup to return from a trip he set off on almost a week ago. She felt someone's hand tap her shoulder and thought it might be Hiccup's, but what she saw when she turned around froze her in fear. Drago was there with Hiccup's Mom unconscious on his shoulder, then he swung at Astrid with his fist and that's all she remembered till she came to. When she came to she was tied up and gagged sitting upright against a wall, she looked around and saw Hiccup tied back against a pole, she also saw Valka laying there in a big pool of blood. Astrid started squirming and trying to scream, Drago noticed, "Oh good she's awake, time for the main event." he started towards Astrid, Hiccup tried desperately to stop him. "Please don't, I'll do whatever you want me to, just leave her alone." With a twisted laugh Drago pulled Astrid out in front of Hiccup and took off her gag, he then slowly started putting cut after cut into Astrid's arms legs and back. Drago then tied Astrid's head in a way that she'd have to watch what happened next, then with one big swing of his heavy sword Drago took Hiccup's head clean off. And as it thudded to the floor Astrid-

That's when Astrid woke up screaming and crying. Next thing she knew Hiccup was right beside her, comforting her. Astrid grabbed Hiccup in the tightest hug she could with her one good arm, Hiccup sat down in bed beside Astrid. "Astrid what happened?" she seemed reluctant to talk about it, "In my nightmare I was waiting for you to return from a trip when-" her eyes were roaming the room as she seemed to be searching her thoughts, "Drago showed up and kidnapped me, when I came to I saw you tied up and your Mom was- was- lying in a pool of blood." Astrid took a deep breath trying not to freak out or burst into tears again, "Then he dragged me out and started torturing me right in front of you, then he—- he—- he—-" She started to cry again, "Astrid if it's too hard to say that's fine." shoulders shaking she leaned into Hiccup's chest. When she hadn't moved for awhile Hiccup figured she had fallen asleep, so he laid there thinking about whether or not her nightmare could mean something.

A heavy handed knock at Hiccup's front door shook him from his thoughts, so he carefully slipped out of bed and headed down to the door. When he opened the door he say Snotlout standing there shifting nervously from one foot to another, "Can I help you with something Snotlout?",, "I just wanted to- to see how Astrid was doing.",, "Oh, she's fi-" Hiccup gave Snotlout a sideways look, "How did you know about what happened? No word was put out about it.",, "I-um-well-gotta go, bye!" Snotlout then turned and started running. Hiccup lunged trying to grab the collar of Snotlout's vest bust missed, when morning hit a full out search set out to find Snotlout. Before leaving to find Snotlout, Hiccup made sure to leave a not for Astrid. It read:

"Went out searching for Snotlout, I'll explain why when I get back.

-Hiccup"

When he returned in the early afternoon he was scratched up, covered in mud, stinky, and looked exhausted, "What the heck happened?" she took one smell and pushed Hiccup outside. "Well, first, he led us through some caves, then he led us through some forest, then across a farm, till we finally caught up with him down at the beach. Now, what's for lunch?" Astrid blocked him from walking inside, "Nothing for you, till you stop smelling like a pile of- of-",,"I get it Astrid." he started off towards the river.

That night...

"So why were you chasing Snotlout?",,"He is the one who attacked you isn't he?",,"Why do you ask?",,"Because last night he came by wanting to know how you were doing, yet no one but me, you, Gobber, Gothi, and my Mom knew about what happened. Now how would he know?" Astrid sighed, "You really want to know?" Hiccup nodded, "Fine I'll tell you."

-Flashback-

There was a knock at Astrid's door, when she opened it Fishlegs was standing there. "Hi Fishlegs, need something?",,"Me and the others were curious if you'd go flying." Astrid pushed past Fishlegs, "I would, but I promised Hiccup I'd be by later." Snotlout was just walking up, "Oh come on Astrid, a short flight isn't gonna hurt.",,"You know I ca-" Snotlout cut her off, "I bet she's to chicken to." this didn't sit too well with Astrid. "Chicken?! Fine, how about a race? We'll see who's chicken." Snotlout laughed, "You're so gonna lose this one." Astrid tripped Snotlout as he walked by.

-Present-

"So you decided to race because he called you a chicken for not wanting to go flying?" Astrid elbowed Hiccup, "Not the point, now can I finish?",,"Preferably."

-Flashback-

The race took place right after the argument, and Snotlout was playing dirty to make sure he won. So when he ended up losing it pissed him off, when no one was looking he broke part of his saddle. Knowing Astrid would be the only one who could fix it, "Astrid, I need help fixing my saddle." She rolled her eyes and took a look at it, "I need some tools and materials, know where I can get them?",,"Well, there's a storage shed down by the old well.",,"Great let's go get the thing's we need." They started off towards the storage shed, when they got to it Snotlout sat outside while Astrid went in to find the tools and materials she needed. As she was just about finished finding everything someone grabbed her by the arms and tied them together, when she tried to turn around she got kneed in the back. When the person spoke out she was shocked, "Be with me Astrid.",,"Snotlout even if I wanted to I can't, you know I'm Hiccup's anyway.",,"Leave him.",,"I won't." she tried to squirm free of his grasp, when she did get loose it didn't last long. Snotlout ran her down and pinned her face first in the dirt, Snotlout grabbed her by the leg as she tried to get up. With one nasty twist Astrid let out a yell and knew what just happened, with a jolt of pain as she rolled over she started to cry. Snotlout picked her up and put her over his shoulder, "Cry and yell all you want, no one's going to help you now." Snotlout started walking towards the well, "No one's gonna find you either." when he reached the well he sat Astrid on the edge of it. "Enjoy your stay." With that Snotlout gave her a push and waked away, when Astrid hit the bottom she landed on her side, her arm and head taking most of the impact force. With hitting her head and the amount of pain she was in she passed out, while she thought she'd never see Hiccup or anyone else again. When she came to she had no idea how long it'd been since she was pushed into the well, (Six or so hours) she found a loose rock and started tapping it on the edge of the well. After around two hours of tapping she gave up and just there, occasionally she'd tap the rock for a few minutes. She fell asleep multiple times but the most recent time she freaked when she woke up, it was pitch black and most of her body was numb. She tapped the rock a few more times before throwing it in a random direction and starting to cry, when she felt a hand on her shoulder she freaked out thinking it was Snotlout back to do more.

She was relieved when she saw Hiccup.

-Present-

Hiccup was speechless, Astrid nudged him in the arm, "Happy now Hiccup?" he simply nodded. When Hiccup was back to himself he pulled something out of a bag and was rolling it around in his hand, Astrid was utterly curious what he had, "Hiccup, what's that?",,"What's what?",,What's in your hand?" Hiccup opened his hand slowly, in it was a gold ring. Astrid looked at him wide eyed, "Is that a-" Hiccup was nodding, "Only if you want this of course." Astrid seemed overly excited, "Hiccup, why wouldn't I want to get married?!" Hiccup shrugged and held out the hand with the ring in it. Astrid took the ring and put it on, "When will it be Hiccup?",,"Whenever you want I guess, as long as it's not a busy day for me.",,"You're saying you'll have things coming up more important than this?" Hiccup shook his head, "You know what I meant." Astrid rolled her eyes, "How about we have the wedding tomorrow?",,"I'm not sure if we can, the trial is tomorrow. I'll ask my Mom though." Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek, "You're the best." she snuggled down into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she realized it was mid afternoon, hoping she didn't miss the trial she got dressed in a hurry and rushed down to the town square. When she got there she saw that the trial was still going on, so she snuck her way through and took a seat beside Hiccup. "You're late." He was talking in a whisper, "Sorry, I overslept." Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the trial. Hiccup was reading the paper listing all the charges that Snotlout may or may not be given, "Well I know for a fact that's almost all of these charges are in fact true. The question is, what should your penalty for these crimes be?" Snotlout was shifting nervously in his chair hoping nothing too bad would be given, Astrid was whispering with Hiccup for most of the trial, "Shouldn't you go easy on him?",,"No, think about what he did, what he might have done. Think about how you'd feel if something like that happened to me, I will give him what he deserves no less, no more.",,"You're so stubborn." Hiccup ignored her comment and continued on to give his sentence to Snotlout. "For the crimes you have committed against us, you will be charged with one year in jail, a following year of public service, and within those two years you are ban from riding any dragons at all. Trial dismissed." Hiccup was quick to get up and leave in case Snotlout tried to fight or something, and with good reason. On his way over to Toothless Snotlout stopped him and was yelling at him about how he didn't deserve the sentence he was just given, and was requesting a new sentence or bad things would happen to Hiccup and his family.

That night when Hiccup didn't return from bedding down Toothless and the other dragons Astrid went looking for him, when she was looking in the barn she found a small trail of blood leading out behind the barn. After following it a little ways she found a note written in blood nailed to a tree, it read:

"If you ever want to see Hiccup alive again, you'll do exactly as you are asked.

-Anonymous."

Astrid went to Hiccup's Mom not sure of anyone else she could trust or accept the help of, "Hiccup's been kidnapped." Hiccup's Mom was sitting there thinking, "Any clue who might have done it?",,"Not a clue at all, all I know is they left a note written in blood.",,"Let me see the note." Astrid pulled out the note and handed it to Valka. With an occasional "Hmm" Valka sat there thinking long and hard about the note, "Have any other notes been left?",,"Not yet.",,"Well, all we can do is wait for it." Astrid didn't like the idea of sitting around doing nothing while Hiccup was in trouble. "Why can't we go looking him?!",,"Do you want him to end up dead? And besides, you should be taking it easy with the condition you're in.",,"But I-",,"Enough! Stop arguing this useless matter, get some rest. When we get the next note then we can act." Astrid reluctantly started towards the door to head home and sleep, "You should probably spend the night here, in case they try to get you too." She rolled her eyes and mumbled as she turned and headed up the stairs. Astrid's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder, the thunder had spooked the grazing sheep and other animals into a wild panic just outside Astrid's window. Villagers were scrambling to round up the animals and bed them down in the stables for the night, Astrid rolled over trying to ignored her restlessness and go back to sleep. She gave up and got out of bed and slowly crept down the staircase. Only to run into Valka at the bottom, "And where might you be going?",,"Ummm—I'm-",,"You're going nowhere, if you can't sleep just sit at the fire and think about why this happened." Astrid sighed deeply as she sat down by the fire, unable to think clearly about everything that happened she just thought about Hiccup in general. Astrid got lost in her thoughts and drifted off to sleep, Valka noticed and wrapped a sheep skin blanket around Astrid, then crept slowly up the stairs to get some sleep herself.

====Astrid's thoughts====

Thoughts of her and Hiccup's yet to be family were flashing through her head, then something clicked and everything became very clear to her.

Astrid's eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet, "Valka!" Astrid was halfway up the stairs when Valka appeared at the top, "What's wrong?",,"Nothing! I think I know why all this happened.",,"Great, now fill me in so I can know." They headed down to the fire, Valka put some new logs onto the fire before sitting down to listen to what Astrid had to say. "This better be good Astrid.",,"Okay so, remember what happened to me in the well?",,"I do, but what does that have to do with Hiccup being kidnapped?",,"Well... Snotlout had wanted me to leave Hiccup for him, but I kept refusing. I'm thinking that, and the sentence that Hiccup gave him could be the cause of all of this." Valka thought about it for a bit, "It's possible, but we can't know for sure until we get the next note and it has something to do with that." Just then a note came sliding under the door, neither of them noticed it and continued to talk about the possibilities of what could've happened. Until a loud bang at the door startled both of them, Valka got up and started towards the door. She noticed the note just inside the door and picked it up, although when she opened the door no one was there. Valka returned to the fire and handed Astrid the note, it read:

"Be at the small beach on the west side of the island, first thing in the morning."

it was also written in blood. Astrid handed the note to Valka and sighed, "It's not much help yet as to who it is.",,"No, but I'm sure they'll show themselves at the beach tomorrow." Valka nudged Astrid lightly, "You should probably get some more rest.",,"How can I? I'm worried.",,"It'll be fine, don't worry." Astrid shrugged and walked off. When morning came Astrid was even more worried and nervous than before, she convinced Valka to tag along but hang back a little ways when they got to the beach. Astrid walked up to the group of five or six people standing in front of a small boat, she noticed Snotlout sitting on the boat just behind the people. "I should have known." Snotlout was grinning as he motioned to someone behind Astrid. She turned around just in time to see the club swing down at her, then everything went black. Valka saw it and started running towards them, Snotlout mumbled angrily before yelling at Valka, "Don't follow us! Or Hiccup dies!" Valka stopped dead in her tracks and didn't know what to do, she dropped to her knees and shook her head. She was muttering to herself,

"This isn't over you traitor."

The end?

Author's note

Hello readers, fellow HTTYD fans, and the many Hiccstrid fans. Hopefully this story is sort of to all your likings, sorry if some of it is confusing, stupid, too dark, or if the characters don't act as they should. I tried my best to write this as much as them as possible, but I can only do so much. It took a lot of time to complete so hopefully nothing is wrong with it, most of it was written at like three in the morning so.

Any comments, reviews, suggestions, or tips would be much appreciated. I plan on at least one more following story maybe more, depends how much people like these stories and how much they want more of them. Don't expect it shortly after this one though, it took me like four months just for this one.

Thanks for reading, sorry for annoying blabbering in the author's note.

-Your joyful writer.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for as long as it took me to get the second chapter to the story up, it just wasn't going together the way I wanted and I had to redo it a few times.

HTTYD Story Chapter Two

Astrid woke feeling sick to her stomach and disoriented, while she was trying to get herself straight something nagging in the back of her mind. A constant rocking, back and forth, then it clicked. She jumped to her feet and looked around, then she knew for sure she was on a boat. Against the wall behind her she noticed Hiccup sitting there, "Hiccup, what's going on?",,"Don't you remember? We were kidnapped." a brief memory flashed through her head, "It's mostly a blur to me." Hiccup heard footsteps slowly making their way down the stairs, he pulled Astrid down and looked back at the floor. "Hey, wha-",,"Just sit and don't talk." Snotlout appeared from a small staircase near the very bow of the ship, he slowly made his way over to the cell that Hiccup and Astrid were in, "Nice to see you're awake now Astrid." he grabbed at Astrid through the bars, "Come on Hiccup, you know you want to yell at me, hit me, be mean, do something!" Hiccup just sat there, staring down. Snotlout looked from Hiccup to Astrid continuously, he stopped on Astrid at one point. He noticed she was trembling, "What are you crying now?" a burning urge to lunge at him and scream in his face was building inside of her, she was about to do so, but then a large figure came thumping down the stairs and spoke, "Captain, we've spotted land of the port side.",,"But it's too soon into the journey to have reached our destination.",,"What should we do?",,"Dock, we're in need of food anyway." the figure nodded and thumped his way back to the upper deck, "I'll deal with you two later." Snotlout walked off to the upper deck as well. After they docked Hiccup went to work planning an escape, "Astrid do you have a needle? I should be able to pick this lock." Astrid checked her pockets, "Not unless." she pulled a needle out of her hair and handed it to Hiccup. He reached around the bars and stared working on picking the lock, a pair of footsteps descending the stairs interrupted him working, he quickly went back to sitting against the wall, "See I told you they haven't moved, now pay up." The larger of the two men grumbled as he handed a few pieces of gold to the other, they turned and walked off to the room at the stern of the ship. The slight sound of the door closing let Hiccup know he could continue working on the lock, after a long while in silence a soft click rung out, "I got it." he slowly removed the lock and set it beside him on the ground. Hiccup heard the sound of the door open and close again so he quickly sat down against the bars, when the men were walking by the paused, "Something isn't right here.",,"Yeah, but what is it?" sweat was pouring down Hiccup's forehead, "Hmmm, I got it! The boy moved!" they walked away laughing. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and stood up, "Now, shall we make our escape?" Astrid was already making her way out of the cell. Hiccup ran down to the room at the stern of the ship, "Hiccup, where are you going?! The exit is this way!",,"I'm looking for my stuff!" Astrid sat down under the stairs and waited for Hiccup to return, then the sound of footsteps and voices. "Zender, are you sure you left your helmet down here?",,"We've looked everywhere else haven't we?",,"I suppose but shouldn't w-" they both stopped at the cell, "Yorgel did you forget to lock the cell again?",,"No, I locked it.",,"If you locked it, where are the prisoners?" Yorgel shrugged and started looking around the ship, Zender headed straight for the little room. Astrid couldn't sit by and watch Hiccup get caught again, she stepped out from under the stairs and let out a whistle. Zender and Yorgel turned around to see who it was, Astrid ran off up the stairs. They both started after her, Hiccup looked out to see Astrid being chased up the stairs. After finding the last of his things, Hiccup took off to help Astrid, as quickly and quietly as he could move. When he reached the top of the stairs he looked around slowly, he didn't see them anywhere. He began to search the rest of the ship, the only thing he found was a small piece of paper with a half finished note on it, which read:

"Hiccup went into town to hide. Please hurry and-" -_And? And what?-_ was the only thing going through his head at the time. After grabbing a few days rations of food and water, he set off into the torn to look for Astrid. On his way through the town he stopped off and bought a sheep skin cloak that was slightly too big on him. And he would soon be thankful he did so, walking through the town center he came across Snotlout and his goons. He overheard them talking; "I can't believe you idiots let her get away, if Hiccup has gotten away too you guys are in for it." Hiccup couldn't wait around and be lazy, he needed to find Astrid, and fast. He set off again as quickly as he could without bringing suspicion upon him, once he was out of the town center he broke into a full run to look for a good hiding spot to think in. He found a dark back alleyway he could relax a little in and think about the situation he's in. -_Okay so, if I were running from Snotlout, and were Astrid, where would I hide?-_ Hiccup gave up and started looking through the supplies he had with him from Snotlout's ship, he had more than enough food to last two people a week and a half. Just as he was finishing up he heard footsteps from behind him, he whipped around to see who it was and saw Astrid walking up to him. "Astrid! How did you find me?",,"It umm, wasn't that hard Hiccup." He chuckled softly and hugged Astrid, "Well now that we're together, we can make a plan on how to get back to Berk." Astrid was pacing nervously, "Actually Hiccup... I umm, kinda made a deal with Snotlout..." Hiccup then noticed the two goons walking up the alleyway, "Astrid...What did you do?",,"Hiccup I had to..." She whispered in his ear as she walked by him, "I'll find you again, I promise." The two goons then grabbed Hiccup by the arms and started dragging him away, tears started rolling down Astrid's face as Hiccup disappeared from view. Just then Snotlout walked up to her, "Well, since he's out of the picture, maybe you and I can become a thing?",,"Snotlout, just give me the trip back to Berk as you promised." Snotlout noticed Astrid's hands curled into fists, "Alright, alright, we leave in an hour." Astrid turned and sat down facing the wall of the building, "Just let me know when you're ready to leave." Snotlout grumbled to himself as he walked away to prepare the trip back to Berk.

-Back on Berk-

The island has been in an uproar since Hiccup and Astrid had been kidnapped by one of their own, Hiccup's mom had taken charge as best she could and had been trying to keep the island of Berk going.

The sun was just beginning to set on the island of Berk, and most of the villagers were gathered at the great hall for the meeting. Shouts were coming from all over the great hall, small arguments, some almost to the point of a fight. "QUIET! Good, now. We're here to discuss a way to find and rescue Hiccup and Astrid, not to fight amongst ourselves. Does anybody have any ideas to share on the topic?" A viking on the smaller side of size stepped up, "I have a few ideas, first off: Why not forget the girl?What good is she to Berk? She's the whole reason this happened in the first place anyway." A few shouts of agreement were heard from the back of the great hall, "Okay, let me stop you there and just say a few things. We will not forget Astrid for three reasons, reason one is because she is Hiccup's yet to be wife, reason two is she'll be giving birth to the possible future chief of Berk-",,"That is not so!",,"It is so! She told me herself, now the third reason is because she could be more help to Berk than you seem to think." This time shouts of disagreement rang out in the great hall, "ENOUGH! WE WILL RESCUE THEM BOTH! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Just then one of the sentries came running into the great hall, "Small boat! Spotted off shore!",,"Which shore?!",,"South shore!" About half the great hall was up and running towards the south shore, by the time they got there the small boat was on the beach although it seemed like no one was in the boat. Just as they were about to decide it was nothing and leave it there one of them noticed something moving underneath a cloth, the man slowly pulled back the cloth to see what was under it. What was under it turned out to be Astrid, she was shivering and struggling just to stay awake. "It's Astrid! She's not in too good a shape though." Hiccup's mom was one of the first few to take action to help Astrid, first thing they did was carry her to Hiccup's house. When Astrid came to she seemed overly upset about something, "Astrid, is something wrong?",,"I uhhh, I- I- I-",,"Astrid whatever it is I'm sure it's not too bad, and that it can be fixed.",,"I made a deal with Snotlout, so he'd set me free. Only because he threatened to kill me.",,"Astrid, what was the deal?",,"My freedom, for Hiccup..." Valka's eyes went wide, "You- you what? How could you do something like that?" The only thing Astrid could do was shake her head as tears started rolling down her cheeks, she had no answer for why she did what she did. But she knew she simply made the wrong decision, and was gonna regret it for quite awhile.

When Astrid finally stop crying long enough to talk what she said gave Valka hope, "I promised him I'd find him, so I refuse to stop till I do."

-To be continued.-

Sorry if it's a little short, how I ended it worked best since I planned for three chapters and don't feel like changing that. Chapter three is begun already, it shouldn't take too long I hope.


End file.
